Feral Safety AmeCan
by et12356
Summary: Matthew is walking home when he finds he was being watched. One-shot with a potential for a sequel. AmeCan. Demon!AmericaxHuman!Canada, Human AU. Warnings: Yaoi, lemon. Rated M for a reason. I don't own anything.


**AN/ Another One-shot (possibly two/three-shot) of AmeCan. Demon!AmericaxHuman!Canada **

Matthew looked around him nervously. It felt like he was being followed. Shadows moved as the sun set, making the scenery seem surreal.  
He heard a hiss behind him and to turned to look, but sighed in relief when nothing was there. He turned forward again and there was another teen standing in front of him.  
He was breathtakingly beautiful.  
"Hey, are you okay?" the boy asked.  
"Y-Yeah, just a little surprised."  
The boy smiled and it was a dazzling sight that hid deviation.  
"My name is Alfred. What's your name?"  
"Matthew."  
"How old are you, Matthew?"  
"I'm fourteen," Matthew replied. The boy grinned.  
"I'm fourteen too!"  
They were starting to walk into the more abandoned part of town, and as it got darker, Alfred's smile seemed to glow.  
"Are you scared of the dark, Matthew?" Alfred asked interestedly.  
"N-No, I walk home in it every night. It's calming. I don't think anything will hurt me."  
"What if I hurt you?" Alfred said, his hair hiding his eyes so you could only see his huge shark-toothed grin. Matthew stumbled back in shock.  
"W-Why would you do that?"  
"Because I can, Matthew." Alfred advanced toward Matthew and the long haired blonde fell to the ground, his back to a corner.  
"Why do you want to hurt me?"  
"You're so pure, so innocent. I want to break you to my will," Alfred grinned menacingly, the moon shining onto them both.  
Alfred knelt down overtop of Matthew and ran his eyes lustfully up and down Matthew's small frame. "You look so fearful. Will you scream for me, Mattie?"  
Matthew shook in fear as Alfred stroked a slender finger under his chin and tipped his head back. He ran his tongue from Matthew's collar up his neck and to his chin. "Mmmm, you taste so untainted. I want you all to myself," Alfred growled.  
He pressed Matthew down onto the ground and pinned his arms above his head. "One little scream, Mattie? For me?" Matthew moaned as Alfred slowly rubbed his knee against his crotch, pressing down against Matthew's hardening rod.  
Alfred pressed his lips to the Canadian's biting down then forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Abusing his lips.  
"Al-Alfred, please, don't. Please st-stop," Matthew panted.  
Alfred slipped his hands under Matthew's shirt and trailed his fingers up Matthew's creamy white skin to the pink buds on his chest. Matthew let out a moan of pleasure as Alfred rolled them between his fingers.  
"I don't think so, Mattie. I'm going to take your innocence first," Alfred smirked, licking his lips at the sight of Matthew, flushed and sweaty, writhing with pleasure underneath him.  
He undid Matthew's pants and buried his face in Matthew's boxer-clad crotch, inhaling deeply and kissing Matthew's erection through the fabric.  
"Alfred, please, if y-your going to take me, do it. I can't st-stand much more!" Matthew groaned.  
Alfred smirked and pulled Matthew's boxers down. Matthew gasped as the cold air hit his erected cock.  
The beautiful being above Matthew lifted his submissive's legs up and pulled them over his shoulder. Matthew panted heavily, his lips bruised and red, his cheeks flushed with pink, his eyes hazy with pleasure.  
Alfred pulled took off his own clothes to reveal an impressive length.  
"Suck," he said, placing three fingers at Matthew's mouth.  
Matthew trembled with anticipation and ran his tongue from the base of Alfred's fingers to their tip, coating them with lubricant.  
Alfred watched like a predator about to eat it's first kill in weeks as Matthew sucked his fingers. He removed them and traced a circle around Matthew's entrance.  
The Canadian gasped as a finger stretched the ring of muscle and wiggled his arse, trying to relieve some of the weird feeling but only succeeding in making the finger go deeper.  
Matthew yelped as another finger was entered and Alfred pressed his lips to distract Matthew as he inserted another finger and started scissoring.  
"Alfred, it feels weird, it hurts," Matthew whined quietly. Alfred kissed his way up Matthew chest to his ear.  
"I know, Mattie. Just bear with me. It won't hurt for much longer," Alfred said, his voice going from lust-driven to protectively caring. Liquid leaked from Matthew's eyes as he gasped.  
"I need you, Alfred. T-Take me! P-Please!" Alfred stroked Matthew's hair and pulled his fingers out.  
Matthew whined at the feeling of emptiness.  
Alfred chuckled and pressed his tip against Matthew's entrance.  
"A-Alfred! Please! Take me!"  
Alfred grinned and kissed Matthew's forehead as he thrust completely into Matthew. Matthew gave a cry of pain, and whimpered as Alfred stroked his head.  
"It's alright, Mattie. Shhhh, it's okay. It won't hurt for much longer."  
"Y-You can move now," Matthew whispered, colour flushing his face at seeing Alfred's smirk.  
Alfred pulled out to his tip then buried himself in Matthew, making Matthew yell out in ecstasy as Alfred hit his prostate with the first thrust and every thrust after.  
Alfred continued to thrust into Matthew and Matthew bucked his hips as Alfred grasped the Canadian's length and stroked it swiftly.  
"Alfred, I'm g-going to-"  
"When you come I want you to swear to yourself that you'll be mine and only mine forever. You won't let anyone else touch you. You'll wait forever for me, as long as it takes. Do you understand?"  
"Oui, I understand," Matthew whispered.  
Alfred pumped Matthew's length and Matthew cried out at his release as the beautiful being came at the same time.  
Alfred pulled out and his cum ran down Matthew's milky white thighs.  
Matthew panted as his pleasure caused blindness released him.  
"Did you promise, Mattie?"  
"Oui, I will always be yours." Alfred got up.  
"Then I have to leave. I'll come back to you. Remember that you belong to me," Alfred growled.  
"You are mine as well!" Matthew whispered.  
Alfred laughed and knelt down, taking Matthew's face in his hands. He pressed a kiss to Matthew's forehead.  
"Of course, Matthew." Matthew blinked and when he opened his eyes, Alfred was gone.

**AN/ This has the potential for a Sequel (or two) tell me in a review if you want one. If I deserve a review, review. If I don't, don't. You can always request a one or two shot from me. I'll do any pairing. I really don't have any hate for certain pairings.**


End file.
